


Challenge 2: Secrets and Lies

by nomical



Series: And Then There Was Porn (Summer Pornathon '14) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical





	Challenge 2: Secrets and Lies

“Welcome to the medieval Camelot exhibition. As we walk through the remains of the castle, you'll be learning the truth behind some of history's biggest names. Please remain with the group and note that flash photography is prohibited.

Our first stop is the throne room. Here you would find King Arthur surrounded by his greatest advisors, including the wizard Merlin, the wise old man who raised Arthur from infancy. Here they discussed everything from grain production to battle tactics against the wicked Morgan.

***

Merlin trips over the hem of his robe and crashes hard onto the throne behind him.

“That'll leave a bruise.”

“I'll give you a bruise.”

Merlin raises an eyebrow. “Is that a threat or a promise.”

“Both,” Arthur replies before he reattaches himself to Merlin's neck.

 “You're eager today,” Merlin chuckles.

Arthur gives no response except to shuck his trousers, lift Merlin's robes,  and climb onto his lap.

“Are you sure you're rea-,” the rest of Merlin's words are drowned out in a moan as Arthur lowers himself onto Merlin's cock.

 “Fingered myself during the council meeting. Couldn't wait to see you fall apart under me.”

Merlin whines and grabs at Arthur's arse, digging his nails into the skin. Arthur increases the tempo and the throne shakes beneath them.

“You're so beautiful like this.”

Merlin's eyes flash gold and comes with a full body shudder. Arthur drinks the sight in and lets his own release land on Merlin's robes. He leans back to admire his work; Merlin with his chest heaving, naked from the waist down, sweat dripping down his temples. He pulls off with a groan and extends a hand to Merlin.

“A cleaning spell, if you please.”

***

Follow me up the stairs and we'll come to Queen Guinevere's chambers. Guinevere was the daughter of King Leodegrance, and was trained in the ways of court since birth. After one too many abductions by Morgan, King Arthur assigned his most trusted knights, Sir Lancelot and Sir Leon, to protect her at all times.

***

Gwen can't help the moan that falls from her lips. Beside her, Morgana presses her mouth gently to Gwen's nipple. Between her legs, Lancelot mouths up and down her slit, circling her nub and flicking his tongue over it with steady strokes. Behind him, Leon thrusts into him slowly, his hips moving in lazy circles as if he's in no hurry to finish.

As Lancelot brings her over the edge, Morgana opens her mouth and receives Gwen's sloppy kisses, more tongue than technique, and strokes a hand through her hair as she comes down off her high. There's some shuffling and Gwen finds herself on the bottom of the pile, Morgana's cunt above her face, Leon pushing at Gwen's entrance, Lancelot fondling Morgana's breasts. As Gwen takes her first taste of Morgana that evening, she reflects on how glad she is they finally sorted themselves out.

***

Please mind the step as we make our way to the knight's training field. The true mark of a knight was staying chaste and virtuous until they earned the favour of their maiden.

***

Percival bends Gwaine over the bench and lines up carefully. Gwaine, never one for patience, ruts back against him, throwing him off balance. He overbalances forward to save himself, driving into Gwaine hard.

“I'm sorry, did I hurt you?”

Gwaine turns his head to face him and gives him a cheeky grin.

“It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me love. Now move.”

***

Our last stop on today's tour is the great hall. This was where all manner of banquets and festivities were held, including the wedding of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. We hope you've enjoyed yourselves today and learnt a little about the truth of the of the past. Don't forget to stop by Ye Olde Gift Shoppe on the way out.

***

The peasants flow out onto the street in massive hoards, all waving banners or throwing petals. At the altar, Geoffrey waits for the king and the court sorcerer to join him, Merlin having flat out refused to walk down the aisle. Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, and Leon stand together in the front row wearing matching colours. Percival and Gwaine stand behind them, leaning against each other. When the happy couple finally make an appearance, they both look a little dishevelled. Whatever their appearance, it certainly doesn't stop the crowd from giving a great cheer when the handfasting is complete.


End file.
